Son of the storm
by Vento The Samurai
Summary: Jaune ran away from home at the age of 7 and has been thought dead until now . It's been 10 years since he disappeared. Why did he runaway? Were did he go? What has he become?


Preview chapter.

Susanoo was nothing short of a god controlling the all that was the sky. It was said that his power was the strongest when it was manifested as a storm. He like his brothers where all gifted in The Art of War. After eons of fighting the people of the world no longer saw them as gods but as demons. Susanoo girl sick of constant War. He no longer remembered why we fought it didn't bring him any Joy anymore. so he spoke his mind against his family an attempt to persuade them into a peace with the humans. He was shunned laughed at and robbed of his immortality but not of his power. He was banished from The High Heavens Belanger on the world below thanks to his power he landed safely. But now he was a mortal with a God's power. But he was not without his pride this disgrace he will not take it sitting down. All he wanted as a god was to have a better existence then just a killing machine. but if they would not listen to his words then they would listen to his blade. Eventually he was found by a group of Warriors 7 in total. He recognized one of them as an Nephilim. A mortal born with angels blood. they welcomed him traveling the land Together . Together they had won many victories. He even made the Nephilim his bride. Eventually he forgot all about his plans for Revenge. Until it happened...

Susanoo's former family and friends the Gods. Grew bitter about about him they thought that over time he would see his fault and come back to them. instead they had to watch him enjoy life as a mortal. It was supposed to be his punishment so they decided to punish him further by destroying everything he held dear. susanoo survived they're smite but he also gave into the darkness within him. Turning him into a true demon. Eventually he found the way back to the High Heavens to return the favor. Only a God can kill another God so he couldn't kill them so instead he decided to make them suffer until he grew bored of it. he made sure that they never interfere with the Mortal realm again descending once again to the world below eventually died because of his mortality. He became mortal tus he died human. However he can reincarnate. And in every incarnation of him you will always be remembered as the necessary evil.

5000 years later. In the slums of Vale.

"Come on! Move it he's right behind us!" A white fang member yelled.

"I'm flooring it just do something about him!" The driver yelled as he drives through cars and alleyways.

"What is he?! We had and outnumbered a hundred to one literally!"

"I don't know man but I rather not find out who he is I just want to get out of this mess!" The driver said as he took a sharp right but was immediately flipped over.

"What the hell did we just hit!?" "Oh dear Monty no! It's him!"

What the white fang members see man in a black clock holding a sword in his right hand and a armored gauntlet in his left as he walks towards to the flipped vehicle.

He grabbed the White Fang driver by the neck and held him to his face.

"I GAVE YOU A CHOICE,EITHER TELL ME WHERE ADAM IS OR DIE...YOU CHOOSE TO DIE."

"Wait wait wait please I'll tell you where he is!" The driver begged as squirms.

the hooded man raised his sword and slashed up the engine of the car.

"THAT WILL BE YOU IF YOU DON'T START TELLING ME WERE THAT BASTARD IS!"

"Ok ok he's-" the driver was interrupted by a bullet to the head.

The hooded man looked for the sniper but see no light reflecting.

While he was distracted the other members made their escape. The hooded man noticed this and quickly grabs a chunk of the flipped over vehicle with his left hand and throws it at the running white fang members.

"Well back to the drawing board." The hooded man said to himself as he walks into the shadows.

"Wait." The hooded man stopped and looked at the man who told him to wait.

"Well ,well ,well ,if it isn't the Headmaster of Beacon himself. how many times do I have to tell you? what I'm doing now is far more important then going to your stupid School."

"It's nice to see that your alive and kicking." Ozpin said to the hooded man."Indeed I am alive. Now what do you want?"

"Just here to ask a small favor...Jaune." Ozpin said to him.

"You know damn well that's my trigger."

"Well I know your trying to find a certain someone in the white fang. But doesn't seem like you succeeded." Ozpin said as he looks at his surroundings.

"Your point?!"

"Can you teach my students to face a war?""Nope. The only true way to learn about War this to experience it."

"But what if I knew there's a person who knows Adam." Ozpin said to him which made Jaune do a double take.

"What?"

* * *

sorry just a preview chapter here. Something's got in the way and I couldn't finish the whole chapter. But I still wanted to show you guys what was in the store. Anyway be patient the real first chapter will be up soon I promise at least four thousand words. That's it until next time stay frosty.


End file.
